Crimson kiss
by dark suicide no love
Summary: A story about Amelia dark and how she becomes the latest resident in halloweentown. Hey guys im back and i have started rewirteing a crimson kiss the new chapter 1 is up so please read and review let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the characters or anything about the Nightmare before Christmas. They are not mine.

Amelia Dark was just your average girl. She was eighteen, and had the darkest black hair you would have ever seen that flowed down her back in waves her eyes where the deepest shade of red that it was hard to believe that they where not contacts. She was dressed a black short skirt with tank top and a black leather jacket with chains hanging around the shoulders to complete the outfit was a pairs of knee high black boots. Tonight was an average night for her, she was on her way to her boyfriend's house. He lived just about ten blocks away from her school. While she was walking, the only sounds she heard were rattling chains, her boots and the wind blowing through her hair tangling it up. She reached her boyfriend's mansion she paused and took a look around the grounds the mansion its self was more like a castle it was black with patches of grey here and there it was about two to three stories high. The very sight of the mansion still took here breath away. She second guessed herself and thought about heading home, but decided to continue to the front door and knocked. The maid answered the door with a simple "Yes?" Amelia said "Hey there its me again." the maid replied by saying "Amelia how nice to see you again. he's upstairs in his room, he's been up there since Sunday." Said the maid. Amelia then made her way upstairs to Marcus's room. She knew exactly where it was because she has been there many times before for business. It was like a second home to her. When she got to his door which was solid oak painted black she knocked five times then entered and it was pitch black. She walked up to the bed and screamed…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia screamed louder she screamed till she was red in the face. There lying on the bed was her boyfriend. Dead with blood gushing from his neck where the veins had been chewed out and his face ripped to shreds. And there chlenched in his cold dead hand was a letter with her name on it. She pride it from his hand and opened it.

It was a poem and this is what it said, (bair with me here readers I've never writen a peom before)

Amelia you are the moon in my sky

The darkness in my heart

Those lips, those crimson lips

ThatI long to kiss ever so deeply

But I never have and I never will

The reason is even thou I love you

I can never have you

For I fear that my life is about

To come to a tragic end

But I want you to know

That if I saw you tonight

I would give you a crimson kiss

love,

Marcus

Amelia put down the poem, looked at what was left of her beloved marcus and started to cry.

She didn't know when she feel asleep, but she did because the nxet thing she know she was waking up to the maid screaming. When the maid stoped screaming she asked "What happend here?" Amelia explained what she found when she entered the bedroom.Then she showed the maid the poem. She took her time to read and re-read the poem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The maid put the poem down and said "I think this poem explains why he has been acting so weird this last week because he knew something was after him" she paused and looked at the mangled corpse "but what could have done this to him I do not know." she took another look at the corpse and broke down crying. Amelia sighted got up and took a closer look at the corpse and notice something she had not before "hello?" she said and reach in to the neck wound and pulled out a tooth "What do we have here?" she said and started to examine it. Later that night she took the tooth to a lab (she had a friend who work there) and called on a favor from her friend. Later she found out that the tooth that she had dug out of the neck of her dead boyfriend could not be identified.

Then she besides to take a different method of research. She went home and took out her books on mythical beasts. After hours of research she found out that the tooth belonged to a werewolf. "Well the only question now is where did this werewolf come from?" She was about to find out soon enough because well she was thinking. the were wolf was stocking her and waiting...

Two days later she is walking alone in the middle of the night. Shes been on the hunt for the werewolf from the night when she first found out about it. So far she has had no leads. The case looks like its going cold and is going to stay that way. but all the wial shes hunting it. It's hunting her for the past night it has had a plan to take care of her but it dosen't really work when the pery is hunting the hunter. But now it has a plan what the werewolf will do is lat her see him and make her chase him into a deadend ally were he will strike. And thats exactly what happend...

what do you think should happen next... read and send your reviews and your thoughts on what should happen next. lets see what you come up with.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bloody Battle

Hello Hello to all my readers sorry for such along wait i have had wirters block for a while and my life has been a total mess. But never mind that now because i'm back and i have some really good ideas for the next chapter and for those to come so lets get messy.

* * *

Amelia saw somthing out of the corner of her eye she turned around to see the werewolf that she had been hunting for duck in to another ally she thought to her self (_this is my chance to avenge my beloved Marcus and it will be a sweet vengenic)_ And she chased after the werewolf with renewed vigor. As the prey entered the dead end ally the Werewolf smiled at himself "this is to easy" he thought. from his prech in the shadows on the balconie above he saw her look around trying to figure our what happend to him.

He climb on to the wall and lowered himself behind his pery and got ready to strick. Amelia heard something behind her she turn around just in time to see the werewofl sink his into her gut. She sceramed in pain as the werewolf ripped out his claws and complelty severed her arm from her shoulder. She drop to the ground in pain with the werewolf standing above her she took the opertunity to take the big hunting knife out of its sheath in her boot and stab the werewolf right into his balls.

The werewolf howled in pain and took a step back holding his groin with one of his clawed hands.Now he was mad and he punched her in the chest and sent her flying into the wall so hard that she coughed up blood. with blood running freely from his damaged groin he stalk towards her.

Amelia was dizzy with blood loss and pain. She looked at were her arm used to be and saw that it was still spraying crimson nlood and showed no sign of stoping. She stood up to make one last move to kill the creature. With knife in hand she ran towards the werewolf and stab it in the gut before it put its hand throught her chest and ripped out her spin in a spray of blood and gore. The last thing that Amelia remebered before she sliped away was the werewolf howling then a tunnel apread to her and at the end she saw daqrkness and her the theme for halloween town...

The werewolf howled i triuphment at last he was free of the hunter and now he could persew other victums. He swallowed the spin whole and limbt away to rest up and heal for the next night when he starts going after new pery and other things.

* * *

muawahahahahahaha now that is what i call a good chapter i know it's a little short but hey i needed to get all down before it was lost again in my mind so yeah. read and reveiw and vote wich creature should Amelia be in halloween town here are your choices are

sexy demonic chick

rag doll

or a winged harpy

choose which everone gets the most votes will be what she becomes so start voteing.


End file.
